1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for increasing a probability of extracting a secondary synchronization signal (SSS) code, by re-detecting symbol synchronous timing information associated with a primary synchronization signal (PSS) code extracted from a first signal, and by extracting the SSS code from a second signal received subsequent to the first signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A long term evolution (LTE) terminal may estimate and compensate for a frequency offset in a time domain using a primary synchronization signal (PSS) code among buffered received signals, and compensate for each cyclic prefix (CP) in a channel with respect to a buffered secondary synchronization signal (SSS) code using a channel estimation coefficient with respect to the PSS code in which the frequency offset is compensated for.
In a process of buffering an SSS code and the PSS code using symbol synchronous timing information associated with the detected PSS code subsequent to detecting the PSS code, a probability of detecting the SSS code of the LTE terminal using the symbol synchronous timing information may be reduced as the symbol synchronous timing information associated with the PSS code is changed.